Text or term based searching, wherein a user inputs a word or phrase into a search engine and receives a variety of results is a useful tool for searching. However, term based queries require that a user be able to input a relevant term. Sometimes a user may wish to know information about a place where he is currently standing. For example, a user might want to know the name of a company in a particular building, find a phone number associated with an organization located in a particular building, or read a review about a restaurant he is standing near. Accordingly, a system that can receive from a client device a visual query and information about the location of the client device and that can use both the location information and the visual query to provide relevant search results would be desirable.